


The secret life of a New Girl

by Ailuroos



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Mild Language, Pining, There is a bunch of mentions of Trini/OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuroos/pseuds/Ailuroos
Summary: Trini is pretty cute right? Sour mood and all. And very lesbian coded. And so thought a bunch of girls who are very fond of secrecy and figuring themselves out.orTrini has a secret and is caught by the Rangers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea a time ago... and it came back to plague my mind so I decided to put it out in the world. I was also craving some Power Ranger fic for some odd reason.
> 
> I accept recommendations for me to read with a open heart by the way.
> 
> Edit: Okay, so I'll do more... Am doing actually, but I'm also traveling right now and writing on my cell. I want to look at it on my PC before posting because I have a easier time editing then. I'll be back home by night on the 29th... So on the next day I might be posting a new chapter. I'll also continue writing when I have the time during my travel so I have as much content as possible while I'm wired into this idea.

The new girl, Trini, was invisible. Or so she thoughtforthe first month in her new school in Angel Grove.

 

Until someone approached her… Sure they called her Didi. And sure, they just assumed a bunch of things about her.

 

"You're gay right?" It was a girl asking her that… "I mean given how you look. But that doesn't matter, I'm just saying…"

 

"That I should look less gay if I don't want to be tormented? Or if I ever want to find a boyfriend?" Trini should have stayed quiet. Usually she would've, but she had a misunderstanding with her mother that morning and she was just mad about that yet. "Not that it's of your concern…"

 

Also, the new girl, Trini, wasn’t gay. At least that was not what she called herself yet… or ever. Who knows, right?

 

"No, I was…" The girl looked around even though it was pretty obvious they were alone. "We shouldn't talk here… we can have coffee."

 

"I can do coffee." Trini wanted to hit herself for that one, but the girl was cute… and it almost seemed like a date. Maybe her mother would catch her and they would move again. Nothing new about that.

 

And honestly? That was how it started.

 

The new girl, Trini, was not invisible. At least not to a very specific type of crowd.

 

After the first one came another and then even more. She doesn't know how it got around, especially because she never heard the rumor herself. But they always approached her calling her Didi, even when it wasn't the first time they approached her, on a deserted hallway, or somewhere she was alone, and offered coffee. It was almost like a secret code.

 

That was how Trini got herself an almost endless string of lovers… well not exactly lovers, per se, but she got laid a lot on the following months.

 

They were mostly curious at first. The first girl wasn't even after sex. But she wanted to know how it was to kiss a girl.

 

"That's the type of thing that's different for everyone. You can only know by doing it." Trini had said later when they were out of anyone sight with lukewarm coffee in their hands in an empty parking lot.

 

And then they kissed. For the next three hours or so. And it was alright she guessed. It was not like she was making a friend for her mother to fuss and complain about. And the girl had made it abundantly clear she didn't want anyone knowing about it, which was a plus on Trini’s book.

 

And then three days later another girl came to her. And that one? They totally had sex. Also in a car. But this time it was at a mountain lookout.

 

Another week and a third girl came to her… and after also having sex with that one and seeing her look like she just had the biggest revelation of her life she finally understood it.

 

She was those girls’ little experiment. They were confused about their feelings, like she was with her own label, like she could give them some kind of answer. And sincerely? She just rolled with it at that point, as if she herself wasn't as confused as the rest of them.

 

So, she didn't mind. She was figuring herself out on them too. She had fun and after the seventh time, two months later, she began to relax, knowing that they wouldn't expose her. Because she didn't expose them either. It was a mutual, albeit unsaid, agreement.

 

The interesting part was that they were all a bit popular. Or not nobody like her. They had friends and teammates and people knew their names…

 

The only thing that people didn’t seem to know was that they were up to fuck a girl.

 

Then girls who she knew they had boyfriends started looking for her too. To scratch an itch their boyfriends were incapable of. She still doesn’t know how people knew to look for her at that point. Maybe it was like some kind of school legend, _The Hidden Lesbian_ , or something like that and she was the newest cryptid she never heard about.

 

She was against it. The whole cheating thing wasn’t her scene. Not that having endless one-night stands, that not always was a once and over type of thing was her scene in years prior, but… there is that and there is morals and stuff, you know? So, for the first time she refused. And they said nothing, just left. She got a little scared that it would be the end of her. That she wouldn't be the invisible cryptid anymore, and instead would be the, bashed by everyone, freak her mother seemed to think she was.

   

And she refused and refused to have _coffee_ with any girl she knew was dating someone. And she paid attention were many didn't, and even if she didn't partake in the rumor mill or talked to others that frequently, she knew what was happening around. She was a pretty good observer if she had to say so.

 

Then one day she saw the boyfriend of a girl who came to her pushing someone into a locker and making fun of them. Very harshly. Very unkindly...

 

She figured he needed some sort of punishment. So that night for the first time she fucked someone who had a boyfriend. She found the girl.

 

The girl had called her Didi and offered coffee to her once before, so it was easy.

 

She fucked the girl so well that when they parted ways, she had commented about how she would probably look for her again since her boyfriend would never be able to surpass that. It was an ego boost she never thought she would get. It was even more of an ego boost when the girl went after her a few nights later when she knew the popular kids were having a big party and it was not even 10PM and the smell of beer in her breath wasn’t even that overwhelming.

 

“He just wouldn’t cut it for me today…” was her justification.

 

Trini didn’t need any. She just fucked the girl. Said she needed a better boyfriend. Kissed her again for good measure and left for home, getting into her room through the window when the clock was about to hit 3AM.

 

Even so, ego boost and all, she had felt guilty at first.

 

But then she decided that it wasn't her fault their boyfriends were so shitty. And who was she to deny a bit of relief to these girls. They were the ones who weren't coming clean to their scumbag boyfriends anyway.

 

Although, that first girl who had a boyfriend that came after her did seem to hear her. She dumped the guy and got a new one, seemed happy and never reached out for her again.

 

It was funny how it went. Most of the girls that looked for her more than once started in time to talk more and more in between and after the deed. It was like she was the most unorthodox shrink ever.

 

Made her wonder if she should look into psychology or something for her major in college whenever she got there.

  

But even with all of that there has never been a cheerleader. Maybe they were out of the _Hidden Lesbian/Bi-Girl Society_ that Angel Groove seemed to have. It doesn’t matter in the end, obviously. But she can be grateful for small favors. Maybe she was being a prejudiced ass and generalizing things, but in her experience, there was nothing like a cheerleader’s grudge. Specially because they came in packs with the most bizarre form of hive mind.

 

Trini did her deed, kept to herself, and was invisible to most. Like she liked it. And with that the time passed... And maybe miracles do happen because one year later, a year that she spent sleeping and making out with a bunch of girls, she was still on the same school and city for the start of her junior year. That was something that didn’t happen since she was in 7th grade and her mother caught her leaning into her school friend, who happened to be a girl, that as over at their house for homework.

 

And then in the craziest plot-twist ever imagined she became a Power Ranger out of all things. Super powers, color coded magical armor and giant animal robot and all. She was now also sure that cheerleaders were left out of the whole _Hidden Lesbian/Bi-Girl Society_ thingy, because Kim Hart was completely surprised by all that. Which makes her wonder… how did she know to call her Didi?

 

How Trini goes to _Didi_ out of all things anyway… Even Rita called her Didi! That was just so… stupid. Pure nonsense.

 

What matters is. No one knew. And now all of them. Including Kim! She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to single her out by the way. Was looking at her like she had a thousand heads. Zack’s look was morphing into one of astonishment like he would soon put her into a pedestal and call her a guru, however.

 

“What do you mean you’ve been getting laid left and right and I, your _bestest_ friend, didn’t know about that?” Zack asked after his brief moment of weird worship passed. He even sounded a bit offended. “Where is my share?”

 

“If they were wanting to experiment with a girl why would they want you?” Billy asked a bit confused. “Not that girls are things to be shared I mean… Unless they’re in to that I mean…”

 

“Relax, we got what you meant.” Jason calmed blue down softly. He was always so soft with them. Specially Billy. But never condescending.

 

“I was never asked for a threesome, thank god.” Trini rolled her eyes leaning into her rock.

 

And Kim was quiet. Kim was so quiet that one would assume her dead, since she was never still. Her silence was noisy, her sleep was fitful, she never was quiet period. Even when she went on her crazy hikes to dive into unknown little lakes and oversized puddles.

 

So yeah, she being quiet was weird.

 

“Kim?” Jason, ever the dad, called for her.

 

“Oh! Sorry, it’s nothing, just caught me by surprise…” pink mumbled.

 

Well, they all had caught Trini by surprise. That was an understatement actually. She almost had a heart attack. It was almost like when Rita invaded her room and tossed her around like a rag-doll out of nowhere.

 

She was meeting one of the girls that had come to her previously. Because of the destruction of the city that was still under renovation it was both easier and harder to find isolated empty places. They were sitting in an empty playground isolated from the rest of town by roads blockages due to the damage on the tarmac and the dense vegetation.

 

They had met there before, but only late at night since, until some time ago, kids still could get easily to that part of town on their own safely.

 

“It’s been harder to get to you Trini.” The girl said with a lopsided smile and Trini didn’t feel like she was being demanded anything. It was a simple fact, nothing else.

 

“Yeah, sorry…” she said anyway.

 

“Nah, don’t sweat it, even if you do look hot like that...” she had smirked. “I was just saying. It’s been crazy for everyone lately. Also, it’s not like we have an obligation to one another.” There was a cute laugh then, and Trini smiled back.

 

She didn’t love these girls, but she somewhat cared for them. So, there was that.

 

“I was wondering if you had finally got a girlfriend for yourself.” the girl jested.

 

“Hah, unlikely!” Trini actually laughed out loud at that.

 

“You have a very good eye, Trini. Unless it is about yourself.” she finished with that not caring for the confusion in Trini’s whole face and went for a kiss.

 

And here is where the whole shebang _Ranger’s Connection_ thing becomes a pain.

 

She was _distracted_ so she didn’t sense them. But _they_ were specifically looking for her and she wasn’t answering her phone, and her feelings were all over-wired. Getting hot and bothered did that... who would’ve guessed, right?

 

So, they caught her and the girl. Who was pretty well known for being the school’s star track runner and all that. Trini’s jacket was tossed to the ground, she was sitting at the picnic table’s bench with a hot girl on her lap, hands under her shirt, hair messed and beanie discarded on the table behind her.

 

Because, obviously, they couldn’t have gotten there in a less compromising time. Of course, they couldn’t.

Billy had squeaked and closed and covered his eyes with his hand. He also turned around. It would be rude to keep staring so obviously he was the only one who didn’t do it.

 

“Holy fuck, Crazy girl!” Zack exclaimed.

 

“Language, Zack.” Jason and Billy automatically said to deaf ears.

 

And the girl froze up on her lap, and paled and paled and apparently started to hyperventilate. Because of course she would. They were caught in something that was supposed to be a secret, not only by one but by four people, two of which used to be really popular and had fallen from grace, one of which was because she leaked nude pics of her supposed best friend.

 

“Guys… Shut up!” She started turning to the girl on the verge of fainting. “Hey, hey… don’t faint on me Liz.” she said with care. “They won’t tell anyone, I swear. Really do. If they do, I'll not only beat them to a pulp and toss them on the hole made by those crazies… I’ll do it to anyone who think they can mess with you.” Trini assured massaging the girl’s arms and coaching her breathing back to normal.  

 

“Oh yeah! Of course, no telling no one. No one will know! Of course, no one!” Billy rambled with his back still turned back to them.

 

With the girl reaction they had all sobered up. Everyone, but Kim who still looked like a mix of a confused puppy with a gaping out of water fish.  

 

It took a while but the girl calmed down. She at least trusted in Trini’s word. She also looked at Trini with the oddest look, like she was asking _How the fuck all of you became friends?_ With a hint of _How the fuck they found us out of the blue like that?_

 

Needless to say that both questions went unanswered and she left, leaving Trini with the over curious and unquiet group of misfits. She briefly questioned herself if Liz would ever look for her again. No heavy loss at the end of the day, but she was one of the funny ones, with near zero self-hate and angst. She just had shitty parents and lived in a small town.

 

Then, they went to training, which was why they were looking Trini for. And when she thought everything was forgotten and buried, they ganked on her at their usual post training bonfire.

 

“I mean…” Kim fidgeted getting back to normal a little. “So, you’re not like dating any of them? You just… like…”

 

“Get mad laid every few weeks, sometimes twice a week with the hottest girls in town?” Zack unhelpfully finishes Kim’s line of thought, with just a bit, _a lot_ , more amazement than the pink ranger…

 

“Kind of? I mean not really since we found the coins obviously.” Trini said calmly. A state of being that she was only on the outside.

 

And of course, they saw through that right away.

 

And Kim hold back whatever was bothering her got up with a determined calm face, albeit unquiet mind, Trini could feel that, and sat next to her hugging her shoulders with one arm.

 

“We got you, and we don’t judge you.” and that's the truth. It really was. Whatever bothered Kim wasn’t the fact she had many past lovers…

 

Unbeknownst to both of them, and Billy, it was the fact that none of these lovers was Kim, and _only_ Kim, that was bothering her. Jason had an inkling. And Zack? Zack was sure of it.

 

He was good like that after all… As he would often say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least some people are realizing things about themselves...

The next time this whole thing came into play was when she showed up a little late for training. Zack was the first to point it out obviously. 

 

“Were you with one of your mystery girls?” his answer was a glare from her, and a deep frown from Kim. “No? Because that hickey says otherwise…”

 

That damn hickey. The girl was way too enthusiastic and halfway to too drunk. Maybe she should make some rules to herself about only accepting sober encounters… or a no biting rule… at least not in a visible place like her throat.

 

Breakfast that morning was so awkward. Thankfully her sarcastic 'Oh, weird. Kinda looks like a hickey…' totally went over her mother's head.

 

A resting bitch face could do wonders apparently.

 

“It’s from yesterday.” She relented. 

 

"But… when, how...? You were the whole day with us!" He whined looking at her completely shocked. "Are you a ninja?"

 

"Well, we _do_ have this special _sneaking around 101_ for closeted people in gay school…" She deadpans.

 

And for a second he really did seem to believe there was an actual Gay School out there.

 

"Was it last week's chick?" She just glared at him as a way of answer.

 

"Why didn't you hide it?" Was Kim's way of introducing herself into the conversation. She felt weird. She wanted and didn't want to know about Trini's, apparently, endless list of casual flings.

 

"I don't usually use foundation… mother's was a shade lighter, so it would be weird."

 

Trini was confused by Kim… was she jealous of her skin? She shouldn't be, Kim's skin was beautiful and she also didn't seem to use much makeup too, so… 

 

Unless she kind of lied and _is_ bothered by the fact that Trini 'played' around. She didn't see it like that, but many would, she knew that.

 

And Kim _was_ bothered, it just happened so that neither of them was right about the reason behind it. Only Zack truly knew, he was good like that. Or so he said.

 

And the days went on. Sometimes it was pretty obvious when Trini left them to go on a date. Sometimes not so much. It really made her seem like a ninja. Their Bond helped them know, though. 

 

The new girl, Trini, wasn't quite the new girl anymore at this point. And she wasn't quite as invisible either. 

 

It was all the other Ranger's fault, in her opinion, but it didn't bother her as much as it once would.

 

So, for the first time since she got to Angel Grove High a boy came after her. One of the girls she had slept with was close by and had the gall to actually snicker at the guy's sad attempt.

 

He was a sad mess, poor guy. So awkward. 

 

"We partnered up in chem lab last week…" she knew that, obviously, but she wasn't going to say so… what if it encouraged him or something? No, thank you.

 

Also, the fact that she just stared at him with a bored expression seemed to just make him more nervous and it was funny, so why stop?

 

"I was wondering if…" he trembled a little, like a little twig.  "If we could…" he would sooner pass out than finish his question the way things were going. "We could have coffee one of these days… I heard they rebuilt the Krispy Kreme…"

 

They did? But the hole was still there… she thought to herself. Also… did the guy heard about something? Or was it just a coincidence he asked for coffee? He called her Trini after all.

 

"Didi, right?" Kim appeared out of nowhere sounding annoyed and glaring at the boy. "I need help with Bio we could do it over coffee."

 

There was a gasp from the girl who was laughing at her predicament earlier. 

 

"Sure." Trini said automatically, then remembered about the boy and turned to him. But now instead of trembling he was looking like a gaping fish. "Sorry, dude, previous engagement."

 

She didn't wait for him to try again.

 

During the whole time with Kim that afternoon she wondered if she had just been joking or if she wanted to color their friendship another shade. Not that hard with them being Power Rangers and all… at this point everything in her life seemed to be rainbow themed.

 

But Kim did nothing, so neither did she. They studied Bio and both left for training with the oddest feeling of disappointment. Trini wasn't sure why though. Kim was gorgeous, sure, and she often was left feeling a little tingly when the other girl showed her tenderness and was sweet with her, but that didn't mean she wanted to sleep with her, right?

 

After training she had a date with the girl who had eavesdropped on her, being hit on by a dude, earlier that day. She was relentless that night.

 

"So, Kim, uh?" The girl said when Trini finally relented a little. 

 

"She was just saving me from David. We have Mr. Morrison together." Trini answered starting to kiss the girl's neck again… 

 

She just needed… more. 

 

"Is that why you're so intense today? Got a little hot and bothered with the studying session? She is hot, I mean…" the girl teased.

 

"What!? No! I mean sure she is pretty, but we're friends!" Trini protested lifting her head from where it was between the girl's plentiful breasts.

 

"So are we!" She looked upset that Trini had stopped, even with how tired she already looked.

 

"We are?" Trini was really confused now. I mean sure they talked about stuff and had meaningful conversation in between a fuck and another, but… yeah, ok, taking away the fact that they never really talked with each other in public and they slept with each other regularly… "Okay we are, but Kim is different."

 

"Uh-huh… and that's why you took away my ability to walk three orgasms ago." She laughed.

 

"I can stop you know?" Trini arched an eyebrow defiantly.

 

"Ok, no. Forget I said anything. Leave me useless. It's not like I need to go to school tomorrow…" her laugh was cut in the middle by a very deep moan when Trini went back to what she was doing.

 

She didn't sleep that night. And neither did the girl. Trini just had the time to climb her window, take a shower and go down to have breakfast with her family before going to school.

 

She was so exhausted that if it wasn't for her helmet, she would be currently sporting a very ugly broken nose. 

 

The footage of the Yellow Ranger being knocked on her but after getting a full on face punch by a rock monster was showed on loop that night in pretty much all the news stations. And the next day the picture of it was in all the morning papers. 

 

Zack had framed it and hung it on the ship. What an asshole. 

 

To her surprise Liz did look for her again. And it wasn't on stolen time. It was during lunch one day. In the cafeteria. In front of everyone. 

 

"Thank you." She had said to all of them, they all understood why, needless to say. Billy even gave a solemn nod. And then turned to Trini "Can we meet later?"

 

Her answer was just a surprised nod, and she left without saying anything more. After that, Kim was just sulky for the rest of lunch.

 

"They're good friends…" Liz said later. They were at a busy place. Which was odd. But Trini knew Liz wasn't going to do anything compromising, she probably just wanted to talk. Which was also odd. 

 

"They are… it's kind of why… I just have less free time now I mean. We hang out often. Me and them." 

 

"It's okay." She smiled at her and that calmed Trini down making her smile back. "But I am going to stop…" she lifted her hand stopping Trini from talking. "I want to try something with someone. And I want to do it right. I can't be out right now. But I want to try with them."

 

"That's wonderful, Liz. I'm sure it will work out." Trini smiles truly happy for the girl. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, ok?"

 

"I know, and I might…" she grinned. "You're wonderful you know? Most would be asking who…"

 

"Not my place. If you want to share, fine with me. If you don't… it's fine too." 

 

When she left they parted with a hug. To hell with whoever saw it. They were friends!

 

Kim just didn't know all that. She just felt weirdly defeated when she saw them. To a context-less outsider it just seemed more than it was… especially when that outsider had caught them making out once before.

 

Liz also started talking to her more. She went after her to work on English homework, she greeted her on the Halls of the school with smiles and little waves. She stopped at her and the other Ranger's lunch table to ask if she would go to her next track meeting to cheer for her. 

 

Trini definitely wasn't a new girl anymore and definitely not invisible. She blamed Liz and the other Rangers, but it didn't really bother her anymore.

 

People would look at her instead of just let her pass by. Some of the other girls she had slept with also started to greet her on school. Nothing to the point of what Liz was doing, but it was something… even some people she never talked with before nodded at her on the halls.

 

And surprisingly no backlash had followed. How odd because people noticing her meant people noticing her company and people noticing her company meant Amanda Clark noticing she walked with Kim. Which meant that the fact there was no backlash was even more surprising.

 

Everything was fine right? 

 

So of course, some fucked up shit would have to happen. Like a girl coming at her like a bat out of hell asking what the fuck she thought she was doing. 

 

She didn't know what the fuck she was doing… she didn't know what the fuck the girl meant after all! 

 

She was just leaving Krispy Kreme... 

 

They really did rebuild it. Just in another part of town. 

 

The previous one was still a gaping hole in the ground, no matter how much rubble they had put into it after they defeated Goldar it still left a rather deep crater, isolated by some tape, and was frequently visited by some suspicious suited up, secret agent, types who nodded at each other and talked on the phone with serious faces.

 

And the girl appeared out of nowhere! Now her donut was on the ground.

 

"Who do you think you are!?" She had screeched at her face.

 

"Uh… Trini?" Was her incredible eloquent answer. What a charmer she was indeed.

 

And as proof of that the girl just got even more pissed at her. Being a superhero and all, she really should learn how to deescalate tense situations…

 

"You think no one knows what you're up to, but that's not true!" Okay, so maybe she should be worried. Is this about the Ranger thing? But why be so mad about it? They saved the world! "I won't let you hurt her like that!" Okay, she is confused again.

 

"What are you going on about? You made me drop my donut and now you're making me late! I don't have time for this…" she tries to leave but the girl gets in front of her.

 

"No no no… you won't get away with it so easily!"

 

"I'm not trying to! I just don't know about what the fuck you're talking about!" She rolled her eyes trying to side step the girl again. "Stop doing that."

 

And because the universe was so good at planning things, everything starts to happen at once. 

 

Her date of the day gets out of the car and goes to them asking what was happening, Liz gets out of a shop nearby, spots her and grins and waves are her until she sees who is with her and then proceed to freeze up with a shocked face, and since that's not enough, Kim appears out of nowhere, because of course she does. 

 

The thing is, no one knew what was going on. So of course, everyone just starts to assume things.

 

Things like… she was _dating_ Liz and _cheating_ on her. Sure, it might be a little hypocritical of her, but cheating was something she just didn't do when in a relationship.

 

"She deserves someone way better than you!" The pissed of girl was very close to screaming at that point. That just wouldn't do. They were trying to keep things low after all.

 

So, without much thought Trini and Kim just grabbed everyone and pulled them into Kim's car and drove away.

 

"Am I being kidnapped? Why I'm here?" The girl Trini was supposed to be hanging out with asks. "We just left my car there."

 

"Sorry, Jen…" Trini said massaging her temples. "Let's just make everything clear here. I'm not dating Liz. We're friends, for fucks sake!" 

 

"You're not?" Kim and the other girl asked together.

 

"No!" This time it was Trini and Liz doing the chorus. 

 

"But I thought you two…" Kim grumbled squeezing the wheel. 

 

"Not anymore!" Liz defended herself. Blushing immediately after. "We stopped." She finishes with a whisper, refusing to look at the girl who had been defending her honor earlier. _How odd_. "We're just friends now…" Liz glanced at the other girl before looking away again. And right into Jen's eyes who was looking at her rather surprised.

 

Trini turned to the back seat and stared at the three girls. Jennifer looked curiously at Liz. Liz looked at no one just at her fidgeting hands. And the third girl… Trini didn't remember her name so they probably didn't share any classes. The girl was looking at Liz with an adoring and worried look on her face.

 

Oh. _Oooh_!

 

She turned to Kim with a conspiratory look on her face, but Kim wasn't looking at her. She was just looking straight ahead, with clenched hands and jaw. Really tense. Trini tried to feel her through the Bond but it was just all a mess so she backs away from it.

 

"I'm actually surprised…" Jen breaks the silence. "About you!" She added looking at Liz.

 

"I could say the same about you, you know…" Liz answered with a grown.

 

Jennifer was quite well known at school too after all. But she was on the drama club. Her most notorious work being an actual TV commercial for a local business.

 

"I won't tell if you don't." Jennifer smirks.

 

"I thought that was a given!" Trini says, making both of them giggle and the girl and Kim to frown.

 

"Can I be left at my car now though?" She adds.

 

That seems to snap Kim out of her introspection. She nods and takes everyone one back to the new Krispy Kreme.

 

When everyone is about to part ways, she holds the unnamed girl back and whispers in her ear. "You should just make a move. She said she wanted to stop with me for a reason, you know…" she then let the girl go and got into the car with Jennifer waving to Liz and Kim.

 

Kim didn't notice the other two girls saying goodbye. She just stared at where Trini left to. After all that had happened, she still went with the girl. And seeing it on another person today, finally made her understand what she had been feeling lately. And why she had felt such disappointment when their Bio studying session ended the way it had. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... I'm back from vacation so here is the second chapter. I'm thinking this might have 2 or 3 more chapters to go? As of now the story seems to be walking towards it. Thanks for reading and for the support. 
> 
> Still open to Timberly fics recommendations by the way...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some friend bonding and sexual frustration. Wonderful mix, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan for this chapter you know? Then I totally didn't do it. Figures...

The next week had started with the Rangers doing an odd work. Not their usual heroing. They had talked about the hole made by Goldar. How the rubble seemed to be sinking. So Billy had the idea of them covering it with thick rock plates interleaved with rubble and dirt. 

Since the last time they blew things up at the mine they alerted the whole security of the place they decided to get the stone from elsewhere.

Billy and Jason stayed at the place mining most of the plates they would use. They would stack up to three plates on top of Zack's Mastodon. And Kim would fly on top of him with cables attached to her Pterodactyl and Zack's Zord like a net so the plates wouldn't fall down on the way to the center of Angel Grove.

Trini's job had been clearing the area around the hole and the way they would use to carry everything. She also dug out a bit of the rubble they had previously used to cover the hole to use it in between the plates.

There were a lot of cameras and people filming them, the serious suited up secret agent types had been looking the whole time. She had a little difficulty in clearing the way since they would have to stop traffic in some parts of the town that was just finishing the major repairs from the battle against Rita and Goldar.

It was tiring but she managed without having to answer any of the suited dudes. She parked her Zord in front of the town hall, walked into the building donning her armor proudly, while the others started the extraction of the rocks they would use, pointed at a map saying the way they would make, promised to help to clean the places with large wreckage, and walked out getting back into her Zord.

She and her Saber-tooth dug until they started to feel a bit of the heat irradiated by the crystal and where the rubble, they had previously used, had melted a bit. They made two trips to get all the plates they needed. Kim would slowly lower the plates in the hole and Trini would help guide it down and then throw the rubble while Zack attached the next plate to Kim's Zord. 

"You look more like a dog than a cat digging into the dirt like that." Zack had joked.

The work took the whole day and the promised clean up took part of that night. The next day Trini's brothers wouldn't stop talking about it. That they had seen the Power Rangers from close when they were leaving the market with their mother, who just complained about how inconsiderate the Rangers had been not giving the city a warning sooner of their activities, but that at least they had cleaned up the road they manly used to go into town. 

And since then Kim had been acting weird around her. She didn't think it was anything to do with the work they did. She thinks the fact that they had work to do just delayed Kim's avoidance of her.

During the planning, organization and execution of the operation Fill the Hole, as it had been named by Zack, Trini hadn't meet with anyone, much like she hadn't when they first became Power Rangers. 

She spent the whole week with the team. She had missed it since picking up more of her dates after things had calmed down from Rita's attack.

But now she had free time again. And the girl, who had found a cool boyfriend had broken up with him because his family moved away due to the attacks and destruction of the city and their business.

She told them she wouldn't go to one of their bonfires since she was going to meet someone and now Kim wouldn't look at her face.

The ex-cheerleader, Kimberly Ann Hart, is very possessive. 

That in itself isn't really surprising, given how things had ended up with her ex-boyfriend and ex best friend. And sure, she is ashamed of and profoundly sorry of what she had done. Okay, maybe not so much of having punched Ty's tooth out, but who cares about that, they put it back after all.

So, it was a given that she is the possessive type. She has been trying to work on that. Good for her. 

She also had just become aware that she rather liked Trini. So, sue her, but she was jealous. Jealous of the dates Trini had, that none of them were with her, that they took away the time she could be spending with the Rangers… and she also knew that it would show through their Bond. So she was scared that Trini would notice and feel annoyed and weirded out by her. She was also a little pissed with the fact that it was very obvious when Trini was having sex now that she knew how it felt through the Bond.

Thanks to the time they had caught her with Liz and the comment about being with someone the night prior to Zack noticing the hickey, she had with what to compare to know exactly what was going on. And man that girl was active. 

Now that Kim thought about it, it totally made sense why Trini was so tired and careless when she took that punch some time ago. Yeah, now she is even more pissed. Her feelings must be a mess through the Bond. No wonder Jason kept looking at her funny. 

It was also why Trini couldn't distinguish what was going on exactly.

"It's weird, she hasn't asked me once for donuts on the last week, and she used to do it all the time since we found the coins and started training." Trini told Zack one day. 

"I can't believe you came to me fresh out of having sex, to complain about Kim avoiding you!" He complained. He didn't mind, but he was really frustrated, not only because he could feel it's after effects but because how come, she didn't notice that even after getting laid all she thought about was Kim!? "Don't even try to deny it. Ranger's Bond remember? Since we caught you with Liz it's been getting easier to make the association. And man…"

She pushed him off the ledge they were sitting on before he could finish what he was saying. He would be fine. She was sure of it. It was a shorter fall than the one on the way to the ship after all.

Trini starts to learn how to control the Bond after that. And is in doing so that she becomes more aware of the others feelings. Starts to be able to read it more clearly and even block it a little.

The first time she did it she cut herself completely from it and made them all worry. It was a mess. They appeared all cladded in their armor at her house, breaking through the lounge room's window. Luckily her family was away for the weekend at a sport’s meet for her little brothers and she stayed to house sit since her father was expecting some sort of delivery. They quickly fixed it and hoped no one saw four of the Rangers breaking into her house.

And that's how she became aware of Kim's predicament. Or at least that there was some jealousy and resentment involved. 

She probably missed the time they had together, with the boys and just the both of them. Trini felt bad for it. She loved them they were her friends and her found family. She would die for them.

So, if she would go as far as that, reducing the amount of dates and time spent with others would be no problem at all. 

And so, she started to hang out with them more. Not only Kim and Zack who usually were her go to. She started to spend time with Jason too, learning and helping with his truck. With Billy they would often peacefully do their homework and them she would let him ramble about his experiments with the ship’s technology. How he was working with Alpha to make teleporters they could carry around to easily get to and from the ship. The final design was supposed to look like wristwatches that could also hold their coins. She drew him some ideas of how they could look and he hung them with his more technical annotations.

When she did go meet a girl, she would soften her Bond to the other Rangers without severing it like she had done during her experiments. They would still feel her through it but more dulled so her excitement and activities wouldn't be so clear to them.

Kim still felt a little odd though.

There was a surge in their Ranger activities too. Some putties had been appearing randomly through the city wrecking a bit of havoc. The school even organized some drills for evacuation and how to protect themselves in the case of if it wasn't safe to leave the school grounds. As if the drills they already did weren't enough. In the end it helped them to find ways to escape the building and go fight whatever threat that appeared if there was an attack during school hours.

The first of them to summon their weapon after Jason, had been Trini. An oversized Putty is about to drop a car on top of Kim when Trini appears behind it Two daggers in hand, she doesn’t think much she just slashes the back of the Putty’s legs making it fall back with the car on top of it. The daggers make her go through the Putties readily. To Kim she looked like she was dancing, it looked like these cliché moments in movies, everything moved in slow motion and the whole world resumed in Trini fighting like a dancer.

She almost gets hit too, for her distraction, but the Putty who would have gotten her unaware suddenly has a yellow dagger in his head. She quickly grabs it, pulls it out of his stone face and slashes him making him crumble. The dagger dissolves soon after appearing again at the hand of it’s true yielder.

“It’s so much easier with a weapon!” Pink screams getting back into the fight. “I want one too!”

“Ditto!” Zack yells back from the other side of the battlefield.

It was later that night that Kim noticed that she couldn’t calm down.

The ex-cheerleader, Kimberly Ann Hart, was possessive, yes. And now also very horny.

Who would blame her? Trini had been incredible! So much grace and efficiency. And when they were back at the ship, armors off and everything, she just stood there all glistening and strong wearing only a sports bra and skin tight pants chatting with Jason about their weapons with the biggest smile ever. She then summons one out of nowhere and is expertly juggling it and there are abs too…

So, of course, Kim was a mess. A fucking horny mess.

She didn’t have a list of willing people like Trini did. Sure, she could pick up any guy she wanted if she really wanted it. Even with all that happened with Amanda and Ty and her not being a cheerleader anymore. But she wasn’t very confident on her picking girls up game. Also, not any girl would work exactly.

And, thus, she had a date with herself and got reacquainted with her hand later that night.  

It helped, but just a little.

Maybe she should invest on a little phone book like Trini’s. She could start with someone she was certain wouldn’t be completely opposed to it. Liz stopped because she was dating now right? There was that other girl on the day of that mess… Jess? ‘ _ Jennifer… Her name is Jennifer _ .’ Kim thought. And then got pissed jealous because the girl got to sleep with Trini.

“I bet she licked her abs… that bitch.” Kim says to her dark empty bedroom. “No… noo. Not a bitch. A  _ Lucky Cunt _ ! Nooo. I said to myself I wasn’t going to be mean to people like that… but… ARGH!” she threw her head back against her headboard promptly breaking it with a loud crack. “ _ FUCK! _ ”

Come the next day and her parents just can’t understand how she broke her bed’s headboard. Her mom was convinced that she had someone over. They were just tired of always fighting since Kim’s expulsion from the cheer team, so she tries a bit of the cool mom approach.

“Was it that Jason boy, you’ve been walking with? At least tell me you used protection…” Her mother groans while her father just looks horrified between the broken off part of the bed and her.

“Noooo, mom!” Kim squeaks. “I... had a nightmare and headbutted it. I don’t know how or why it broke so easily. I swear!”

“Oh-kay…” Her mother drags out the word. “Protection… just don’t forget it okay?”

Kim never been so close to tell her parents about being a Ranger than right then, but she held back her tongue.

The other Rangers weren’t left unaware of her nightly activities however. Which left them a bit unquiet, which increased their workout sessions to release a bit of the unrest, which increased Kim’s exposure to a hot and panting Trini, which just caused her to masturbate more… So really, she wasn’t going anywhere with that. Billy was a mess, poor guy. He wanted  _ something _ , but felt completely uncomfortable of pursuing it. Jason and Zack where fighting often because neither knew how to deal with pent up sexual frustration. And Trini… Trini had a bunch of dates and two all nighters and still would feel like she was missing something.

“You need to get a boyfriend or something, Kim.” Jason had said after they had demolished a bunch of Putties in the pit armor-less.

“What!?” Kim, and Trini, had yelled.

Zack only snickered at Yellow’s indignant reaction, but said nothing. One would think they would have a lot less trouble if he had just smacked Trini with the truth early on. But what is a romance without some Drama? In his opinion, just a flavorless story.

“I’m serious. You need to resolve all that… energy.” Red said tastefully.

“You need a good fuck!” Zack butted in, looking at a confused and pissed of short Latina at the corner of his eye.

“I don’t want a boyfriend, Taylor!” Kim huffed downing her water in one go.

“Then Trini should lend you one of her fuckbuddies.” He cackles.

“No!” Trini growls before Kim can answer for herself.

“Why? Jealous?” Zack provokes.

She rolls her eyes so hard one might think they would get stuck. “I won’t expose them like that. They’re not out…” She excuses. “Also… is Kim even into it?”

Kim could have said something then, right? So of course, she doesn’t. Because not making yourself clear about your feeling is so helpful. So of course, Kim being the composed person she is doesn’t say anything. And the group is left in the same predicament. Because that’s what people do.

 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brazilians will probably have noticed a thing... I, myself, only noticed when i was editing it. rip GD, the poor dude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually the smartest person in a conversation is the outsider… really. Think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, i almost lost this chapter... i actually lost part of it because i turned my pc off without saving it... i only got to recover a piece of it. But it's fine... it came out... i'd like to say all right, but it's not my favorite, but it got me were i wanted. I hope i can wash that uneasiness with the next one.

The Ranger’s unrest extended into the coming week. They’d train, then feel each other’s frustration mounting one on top of the other and then train more to try and expel it. They’d been training even more intensely than they had when they were preparing for Rita.

 

Physically they never been better. Billy and Zack had even been able to summon their weapons too during a fight exercise they had against each other. Which left Kim very sad that she was the only one who haven’t summoned her weapon yet. According to Zordon and Alpha 5 apart from Jason their weapons were different from the late Rangers so maybe it was a bit of a compatibility thing… It was up to the Pink Ranger to find her weapon.

 

It was after an armor-less training session that left them all exhausted and sprawled around the Pit’s ground that Trini mentioned them about her meditation.

 

“Whaaaat!?” Zack had yelled still not moving just looking at her from the corner of his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us about that already!? We’ve been dying…” he whined and started to cough when a bit of dirt came into his mouth with all his dramatic wiggling.

 

“I was scared…” Trini admitted with a small voice.

 

“Trini…” Jason sounded strangely motherly.

 

“What? Why?” Billy added rolling to look at her better.

 

Kim just looked a bit confused but held her hand encouraging her to speak her mind.

 

“I don’t hide things.” She starts sitting up with her back to them, still holding Kim’s hand. “I just dull it a bit when I go out to not bother you guys, because I know it can get very intense…” Intense like they had been feeling with Kim’s sexual frustration that at that point was just everyone’s sexual frustration. “But I don’t hide. Everything else I show. And I like feeling you guys. So, I was scared that, had I taught you guys how to do it, we would just all start to hide, and I was…, am scared that I’d just be alone… again.” She rubbed her eyes with her free hand trying to not show it in her face, but letting her feelings flare through their Bond.

 

“Never!” Billy says sitting up with a determined face. “We’ll never be alone again. We’ll be there for each other always, that’s what we promised!”

 

Kim squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile scooching closer to Trini still laying down on the ground.

 

“Aw, Crazy Girl loves us!” Zack said mockingly but squeezed her shoulder in reassurance with an easy wink.

 

Trini almost felt like punching him. Almost.

 

During the next days their training changed focus. They started to work more around their Bond, but they soon discovered that each of them would have a different way to get in touch with it. Kim just couldn’t do meditation. She would get restless and never quite got to let go of her thoughts. Jason and Billy also had a bit of a hard time with the meditation method. Surprisingly, Zack had been quite good at it, and together with Trini had easily found a way to get in touch with their bond and a way to increase and decrease his exposure to it.

 

“Maybe it’s the Chinese thing…” Jason joked.

 

“Now that’s just racist Mr. Token White Person.” Zack had shoot back throwing his empty water bottle at him.

 

In the end the one who had the hardest time was Billy, since it was a much more subjective matter than not. So Kim suggested he tried to give it a more Logical approach. Focusing on each Ranger separately and what he usually attributed each of them with, and then in them as a group. Going from there he started to finally be able the handle it more easily.

 

They all promised to never completely close themselves from each other. That they learned it so their sexual intimacy wouldn’t affect the whole team. But that they wouldn’t hide and never let any of them feel alone. Ever.

 

But their exercise left them even more aware of each other. Not in an intrusive way, but always there. It was comforting even.

 

“It’s like the nice feeling of a hug, without all the touching, which is nice.” Billy had said

 

And the other agreed with him. And all that just made Kim’s affection for Trini to double. She could feel the care the girl had for them in her bones, even when she acted annoyed, even when she was in fact annoyed. She always had this tenderness… this love for them.

 

So now Kim was even more aware of the other girl. She was not only hot, but kind and caring. She already knew that, of course, but now she felt that too.

 

And since she was so in sync with her feelings Kim finally decided to take action.

 

So, she went after Jennifer. Because, what else would she do? Talk to Trini?

 

Hell no!

 

Zack was right she just needed to have sex with someone since her own helping hand was just scratching at it. And, honestly? A boy just wouldn’t do at the moment. And the only two girls she knew about, for sure, was Liz and Jennifer. And Liz had stopped doing it because she had someone for herself now, or something like that.

 

So, Jennifer it was. She was the one person she knew for sure after all…

 

“I don’t know, Kim… Why don’t you do it with Trini? She is wonderful helping out if what you want is to be sure.”

 

“I can’t…” Kim says gritting her teeth.

 

“Why not?” Jen looks at her and then seems to understand. “You _like_ her! Oh my God! Does she know? Of course, she doesn’t, right?”

 

“Of course, she doesn’t…” Kim agrees flushing.

 

“Look… I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but… You know it won’t really help right?” She said sweetly. It really wasn’t fair that she was that nice in Kim’s opinion. “It’s like what’s going on with Trini…”

 

“What… do you mean?” Kim frowns. Something has been bothering Trini? Like, she could feel her a little unquiet at times, and a bit confused, but other than that it was just love for all of them, mostly.

 

“I mean she has been looking for something that she can’t find with me… And _any_ other girl she has been currently sleeping with I’d bet.” Jen said with a pointed look.

 

“You think…”

 

“I think she is in love, but didn’t notice it yet.” Jen says conspiratorially.

 

“But then I’m even _more_ fucked!” Kim exclaims feeling almost like she would be crying at any moment.

 

“God, you’re dense…” Jen rolls her eyes. “Both of you are!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But you are!” Jen laughs. “Seriously… say what. If you really want, I’ll do you… I mean you’re Kim Hart, I’d be stupid to not have thought about it at least once… BUT, I can also help you… not in getting off, but in getting the girl. How about that?”

 

“Can… can we like rage fuck or something and then get on with that plan?” Kim flushes again, this time for another reason. “That thing you just said kinda turned me on…”

 

“Of course, you’d have some kind of prize kink…” Jennifer had laughed making Kim flush even more.

 

And then they do sleep with each other. And, though, like Jennifer suggested, it really hadn’t solved her issue, it sure was satisfactory in a way.

 

“You were right obviously…” Kim mumbles.

 

“About what?”

 

“It wasn’t what I was _really_ needing, but it was good, thank you.” She smiles. “You really think I have a chance with Trini?”

 

“I think you have all the chances. But she also doesn’t really know how to have friends? So she is scared of fucking it up. At least that’s the vibe I get.” Jennifer says contemplating on how to help the other girl. And boy she wasn’t wrong, but Trini was getting better and better at it. “Does she even know you dig girls?”

 

“No? I think…” Kim is at a loss. She never told the others she was Bi did she?

 

“We will start there then.” The girl grins at Kim “Just so you know, I’m giving up a really good and sure lay for the sake of the two of you. Don’t disappoint me or hurt each other… hear me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… I do.” Kim giggles behind her hand.

 

Kim starts by getting pride badges for her and Trini. The traditional rainbow one for Trini and one of the Bi flag for herself. She says Trini doesn’t need to wear it, she just wanted her to have it.

 

Kim used hers openly however.

 

She also gave one to Jennifer. She didn't use hers as openly as Kim, but she made it into a magnet and put it into her locker.

 

It was only after she came out to the Rangers that she noticed how nervous she was that they would make some sort of a big deal about it. Not in the ‘not accepting she is Bi’ way, but more in a ‘you hid and lied to us about that all this time’ kind of way. In the end she needn't worry.

 

Trini did look at her funny, though. She actually looked like she was trying to solve a math problem. Felt like that too.

 

She also started calling Trini out more. For coffee and to study. She’d often do it by calling her Didi accompanied with a mischievous wink. And Trini would often look at her with her math solving problem before agreeing.

 

Kim almost cries when she sees that Trini has been using her badge on the inside of her jacked near her heart.

 

“That’s so gay! You can’t get gayer than that, baby!” she jokes when she notices the pin, letting her smile and the sheer happiness she felt show she meant no harm with it.

 

“Shut up.” Was Trini’s answer, looking like a grumpy tomato with how red she was.

 

The funny thing about the Bond is, it has a lot to do with one’s perception of that feeling and how and which feelings arises with it. All Rangers loved each other so it was common to feel an overwhelming love when they were together, be it as the whole group or in odd pairings. It's also very easy for one of them to be feeling something and be confused and unsure about it and then that anxiety will usually be the most noticeable thing to the others.

 

People being people… A mess of feelings and not understanding them. Then trying to ignore or solve it, making it an even bigger mess.

 

Trini was not used to face her feelings.

 

It was not like Zack who was usually very aware of his feelings, but hid it from his mom so she wouldn’t have to worry. His angst was not confusion. Just simple and unaltered pain and fear. Before the Rangers he dealt with it alone, now he had them. He was not a mess. Reckless yes… but not a mess.

 

But Trini, she wasn’t taught to hide her feelings, she was taught to ignore them, better yet, she was taught to deny them... To think of them as unnatural or wrong. A bit of her rational side recognized the absurdity of it, but feelings and logic aren’t always the perfect fit.

 

As an observer she was very good with others, but being an avid observer also meant that she was usually overlooking herself, seeing herself as an outsider and not something to really pay that much attention too, anyway.

 

Thanks to that she was having a really hard time right now. And in a way it was all Kim’s fault. She gave her a pin and also got one for herself, showing that, yeah, she liked girls too. She also kept inviting her to outings with just the two of them in the way her hook ups would do. Sure it was a joke… but was it really just a joke?

 

She felt the love. Sure, she did, but it was the same love with all the other Rangers. And everyone feels and recognize love differently right? It’s not only a matter of platonic, familial or romantic love… it’s was all love in the end. You can look to a couple you have no relation to and feel love and longing for what they have, it doesn’t mean you love them, or feel jealous of them… It’s just how feelings work.

 

So, yes, she felt Kim’s love. She also felt a bit of longing and jealousy when anyone came to talk to her. Which most of the times were girls, and also her secret hook ups. But that feeling faded when they expended time together doing perfectly platonic friendship things, and Kim was possessive by nature… So, it could be Kim just wanting to monopolize her time a bit, afraid she’d care for others more than she cares for her.

 

Which is impossible. She’d die for Kim after all. For any of the Rangers. They’re like a part of her at this point. Maybe it’s not the healthiest of mentalities, but she also knew she wasn’t alone in it.

 

But she had an inkling that it wasn’t just that that Kim felt.

 

It took a while however for her to recognize that inkling as hope. And another while for her to understand hope for what exactly. But she did, eventually. It was two months before their last summer vacation as high-schoolers. Then they’d be seniors and, if they were lucky, college.

 

And, seriously, there isn’t anyone stupider than someone trying to figure out if the person they like also like them back. They misunderstand innuendos, misinterpret gestures… There is a _study_ that actually shows that people are really bad at identifying when someone is flirting or not. It’s mostly a game of guessing, really.

 

It’s even harder when that someone is really into skin-ship and loves you already… But there are many types of love. And Trini really just wanted to know if Kim’s type matched hers. She’d figure out what came after that realization later. But it would probably start with a kiss, she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there is a study that actually says we as people are really bad at picking up when people flirt. it was made by the University of Kansas, i think. Or by a professor from there... something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question is not hard, is it? Waiting for an answer is way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how you guys like that one... 
> 
> It's also coming to a ending... 2 chapter max, probably?

The Yellow Ranger, Trini, was finding really hard to breathe right now.

 

First, she was almost hit by an energized arrow. She then proceeded to notice that the arrow as well as the flicks of energy, that were intensifying by the second, were both pink. Then the putty who had been holding her off the ground kind of exploded making the ground look like it was paved in gravel. Had she not been with her helmet on, the expression _kissed the ground_ would have been very accurate about what happened to her.

 

Pink meant Kim and, sure enough, there she stood, finally having summoned her weapon for the first time. And she was going crazy with it, having the time of her life. She shot at putties like a maniac, her cheerful cackling, since it could not be called laughing, could be heard even out of their communication channel. 

 

Most of the monsters exploded in little stones and in pink static and sparks. Their fight now looked more like a firework display than anything else.

 

“Wooohooooo! I got my weapon, guys!!” she laughed when the last putty finally crumbled. “That’s so cool!”

 

It was. So. Hot. 

 

Finding out that she liked Kim was a torture. 

 

The girl was hot and, despite all her insecurities, she flaunted it very well. During her days as a cheerleader she would be almost aggressive doing it, making very clear that she knew people either wanted her or wanted to be her. Now it was all natural. Her appearance the only thing she was 100% sure about, she’d say.

 

She was reckless, but knew to respect people limits. She never touched Billy unprompted, and never felt bothered by Trini’s need of silence and space. 

 

She was an excellent fighter and pilot and two seconds after getting her damn bow she had already mastered it. She had school smarts too never getting anything below a B even in her worst subjects.

 

She was also a very kind and caring soul who was really hard on herself due to past mistakes.

 

And Trini had known all that since they became Rangers together and she finally started to pay more attention to the girl. But _now_ she also knew that she liked her. And suddenly everything became a lot more intense. 

 

Kim glowed… a bright pink shine!

 

No wait, it was just the armor going away. It kind of made her look like a magical girl from some anime actually. Trini used to like these when she was younger. Sailor Moon, Sakura card captor, Utena...

 

“Ah…” Now that she actually thought about it, a lot made sense.

 

“What are you doing catching flies over there?” Zack asked appearing out of nowhere. 

 

She had completely forgotten that she asked him to meet her there. “Uh. Waiting for you?”

 

“You sound weird, why do you sound weird?” he just keeps asking sitting next to her dangling his legs over the ravine.

 

Good thing they were superpowered teenagers because they sure weren’t careful.

 

She rolls her eyes at him. But it’s fondly, it’s been awhile since she’d been truly annoyed by any of them. “I was distracted, you startled me.”

 

“You asked me here.” he points out. “In the middle of the night might I add. If i didn’t knew about you I'd wonder, you know…” he jokes putting his hands to his chest.

 

“I kinda forgot…” She shrugs.

 

“Is this about your feelings for Kim?” He says knowingly. And looking really cocky. Forget about not being annoyed by him. He was totally annoying. Right now, especially. 

 

And to make it even worse, she blushes.

 

“I'm not used to facing my feelings because I was always taught to ignore them. You're the first ones that I forced myself to not hide from… so yeah, I didn't notice I liked her at first. I mean… I feel all this love. It’s hard to notice the different kinds of it.” She talked in a way that she could only talk with them, sincerely. Even if she choked on her words, to them, she’d say it all.

 

“And how did you know what kind it was?” Zack was being very serious for once. He could joke and make fun later. Right now, he needed to hear her.

 

“She made me horny.” She frowned blushing at his soft laugh. “But, I mean, it’s Kim…”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Anyway… There was fondness, but I get that with you guys too. But then longing? I longed for our meetings to be actual dates. And I’ve been feeling like something is missing when I’m with one of the girls…. Then what really made me realize was that I was jealous of the possibility of her dating other people… Something that… you suggested by the way.” She glared at him.

 

“Yeah… to see if you’d finally do something… At least it worked in making you realize!” He chuckled shoulder checking her. “But I don't think she actually tried anything like that.“

 

“Oh, she totally slept with Jennifer.”

 

“Whaaat? Jennifer from Drama Club? The one who did the commercial?” Zack was flabbergasted. “She was one of your girls?? Wait… What do you mean Kim slept with her? How do you know that?”

 

“Shit. I forgot that just Kim knew about her… fuck… anyway don’t tell anyone, she is not out. And Kim got me this bottom and Jen had one too. She said Kim gave it her.” Trini explained. “I mean… she knows my deal with these girls… I’m just assuming.”

 

“You think they dating?” Zack squeals. “O.M.G! You’re _jealous_!!!” 

 

“Shut up, Zack.” She rolled her eyes at him, really feeling like pushing him down the ravine. Again. “And not exactly. I am, but I’m not. I can’t condemn her for something I did too. It would be stupid.”

 

They stayed quiet for a while. It was already past midnight at that point. They were tired. The fight earlier that day had more of the big bulky Putties than any other before and took way longer than they had expected. By the time Kim’s bow made its first appearance they’d been at it for a while already.  

 

“You need to tell her.” He says. “About how you feel.”

 

“I know, I will.” He looks surprised at her like he’d expect anything but her agreeing to that. 

 

Sure, given that people are usually stupid, maybe her answer was really surprising. But sometimes a girl just needs to talk things out before taking some action.   

 

But the universe is really in their favor, right? So much that they end up separated. Zack didn’t go to school that day. Which curious enough was a bit surprising. He hasn't missed one day of school in the last two months. So, it was probably his mom. And Pink, Blue and Red usually came to school together and were stopped by an attack. Which was ridiculous, they had just fought dozens of those things the day before.

 

Trini was unfortunate. A teacher caught her trying to leave when they were moving the kids to the gymnasium to wait and see if they should evacuate or not. And now she was sitting. Alone. While everyone else was in little groups whispering at each other and looking at the projection of the local news that they had going on.

 

Only three Rangers were accounted for. The reporter narrating the fight would speculate why the other two weren’t there too, between a comment and another on the fight going on. She was so distracted being grumpy that she only noticed Liz when she sat next to her.

 

“I know it happened before, but is so weird seeing only three of them out there…” she said instead of a hello.

 

“Won’t your lady friend try to murder me again because you’re talking to me?” Trini answers instead of commenting on the Ranger thing.

 

“Don’t worry… she is harmless.” Liz snorted. “Since we’re actually together now and all that…”

 

“Nice!” Trini smirked at her friend. “Uh… say, Liz…”

 

“What?”

 

“How did that actually come to be? I mean how did you tell her or like asked her out?” Trini scolds herself for how uncertain she sounded.

 

“Well after that day… I just came clean about it… Like told her how I felt plain and simple. I was nervous, but I just couldn’t wait to be 100% certain anymore. That would never happen.” Liz shrugged looking at the broadcast of the fight still going on the large screen of the gymnasium. “But you sure have way more experience than me on that.”

 

“Actually, I never really done it before.” Trini admits.

 

“What do you mean you never done it before? You have so much game!” The girl sounded completely surprised.

 

“I mean I was getting my stuff from my locker and some girl came to me and asked for coffee.” she explained shrugging her shoulders. “I never did anything. I mean, I wasn’t a virgin, but I had sex like twice at max before going here, and suddenly every curious girl under the sun of Angel Groove is coming after me like I’m the second coming of Jesus Christ or some shit. I tip toed the line and when I saw no backlash was coming I just went with the flow.“

 

“Whaaat?”

 

“I seriously thought there was some kind of secret cult around here. Like how everyone kept knowing about me? Sure, my looks make you wonder but… And like everyone said the same thing... asked for coffee and called me Didi!” Trini whispered to Liz bringing their heads closer. “But also, if there was a cult why didn’t they solve it within themselves?”

 

Liz let out a bark of laughter, turning a few heads to them. “Dude… I can’t believe it. A cult? Seriously. Like I get what you man but…” she added whispering too trying to take the attention away from them.

 

“How did you even hear about it? Like how did you decided to come to me?”

 

“Well… some of the girls in the locker room where saying, like: _‘That new girl, Didi, I think... looks kinda like she’d have all that experience, right? I bet she’d be able to help anyone who is like questioning or whatever…’_ They would them proceed to say it wasn't their case…” Liz paused with a finger over her lips. “Now I wonder how many of the Track team you slept with…” she looks at Trini with sparkling, curious eyes.

 

“Not telling you.”

 

“Boomer.”

 

So maybe there wasn’t a cult… or at least not one that Liz knew about. But she had actually slept with almost half of the girl’s track team… That conversation that she had talked about must have been how they knew to look for her. 

 

But that first girl. She wasn’t track team… Trini might as well just accept that she probably never would know.

 

The fight is still going on and she can’t take much longer of this waiting. She finds a way to go to the bathroom jumps out the window, that she had to remove the grate to be able too, and go to her team. Just as she gets there she sucker punches a Putty that was about to hit Billy. 

 

There wasn't any of the bulky one today, but at the same time they wouldn’t stop appearing and reforming themselves. It takes a while until Billy notice that there is a different one mixed with them. It wasn’t like the big ones, but it had some vines in it and every time they halved the enemies forces the vines would glow and the downed ones would reform.

 

“Just die you fucker!” Kim screams shooting it with a supercharged arrow. Apparently, those weapons kind of responded to their emotions a bit. What a surprise, right?

 

The vined Putty explodes. It takes a bunch of the others close to it, and it also throws Jason, who was getting closer to it with his sword, right past them. Kim cackles in victory while Trini and Billy just finish the remaining one.

 

It was unfair how a crazed Kim looked so hot. So unfair.

 

“God… just date me.” Trini mumbles.

 

“What?” Billy asks startled.

 

“Sorry not you, Billy.” She face-palms herself.

 

They clean things a little bit. Jason had left an enormous gash into the pavement with how he had been thrown. Their way back into school was spent discussing whose fault was it. Kim for recklessly shooting such an overcharged arrow, or Jason for not have been paying attention to what the others were doing.

 

Billy said both were to blame and ended the discussion.

 

When they left Kim’s car, that, surprisingly, had survived the attack with how close it had been to the fight, a teacher was waiting for them.

 

That was not unusual. They always checked the students that were delayed by attacks from the rock monsters when they got to school. The problem was… it was the same teacher who had caught Trini trying to sneak out of school earlier that day.

 

“Ms. Trini, I know you were worried about your friends but it doesn’t justify putting yourself at risk. Especially when you were already perfectly safe inside the school's ground.” The teacher said rather severely. “How did you leave the building? And for your own good you better not lie?”

 

“Uh… the gym’s bathroom is missing it’s grating?” She answered uncertain. She had thrown the grating away on her way to the fight. She just hoped no one found it or noticed how it had been taken out.

 

“Without the gra-… You… jumped out of the window?” The teacher rubbed her temples. “We will be waiting for you for this week’s detention on Saturday, Ms. Trini. Just… don’t do that anymore, it’s dangerous in just so many levels. Teenagers...” she had mumbled the last word sure hoping they hadn't heard her.

 

The teacher went away and the other three just looked at her. Jason looked like a resigned parent. Billy just seemed content that one more of them would be in detention Saturday.  And Kim looked delighted! She kept saying how Zack wouldn’t believe it. 

 

“I mean! Not even a _teacher_ seems to know your surname! How crazy is that?” she laughed walking with them into the building. Trini just rolled her eyes at Kim’s mirth. 

 

So, she almost asked the wrong person out. No big deal. She can always try again later. Maybe during lunch. Although it would be better if she did it some time with just the two of them. They shared Bio, but it seemed weird to ask someone out during class.

 

“That way there will never be a good time…” she mumbled.

 

“To what?” Kim voices sound just to her left. 

 

When she looks around there where no one besides them on the hallway just in front of Kim’s locker. The new one she got some time after the first attack.

 

“Oh… hm…” she could leave it for later… now was a bit awkward, right? “To ask you on a date?” she said anyway. 

 

It paid to be brave... or some shit like that.

 

“Like an actual date?” Kim asked with big doe eyes, mouth hanging open in pure surprise.

 

“Yee-ah?” she prolonged the word, stalling a bit. “I mean yes.”

 

“Like the one you have with those girls?” she asked unsure.

 

“Like not going on any more with those girls again. Just you.” Trini was finally sounding firmer.

 

“Really?” a smile started to open on Kim’s face and she finally felt herself starting to breathe normally again.

 

“Really.”

 

And that was good right? She actually did it. What a surprise that there was no more toeing around it. She had done it. She had asked without delay. No excused for the Yellow Ranger.

 

Kim just needed to give her an answer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost was just a little bit shorter... but couldn't leave without a tease, could I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain things we wait for. Other things there's no point in delaying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this one took longer. Part writing block, part wanting to write a bit more of another story that i have on my pile of WIPs, part existencial crisis and also part 'I got sucked into watching Critical Role'... so... 
> 
> important is that it is here. finally. at least.

It’s been a while since Trini had felt a sense of belonging. She had to move around so much. Worst part is… it all started because of her and her identity. 

 

The first big move was because her mom didn’t want her near her first crush. She caught them almost kissing after all. The second was because she saw it happening again with another girl. And the ones after that where done in quick succession purposely so she couldn't settle and get close to anyone.

 

Because of that, Trini doesn’t know why they stayed so long in Angel Groove. Normally by the end of the school year they’d be starting to get ready for the next move. She is at the end of her second year in this town and in the same school and they didn't show any signs of moving on to another state or city. Even with the attacks coming every other week. She had thought it was weird when she had finished her sophomore year and her parents haven't mentioned moving. Trini is now finishing junior year and still no talks about them moving.

 

Sure, her father never had as much work, being someone who works with construction and everything. So, it could be a financial choice. But her mother had seen her making friends and getting close to them and settling and didn’t do anything. Sure, she keeps questioning her, wanting to know if she is on drugs, why she is always out of the house, keeps criticizing her for how she dresses, for the music she hears… the complaints are endless. 

 

Still, it’s been two years and they hadn’t spoken about moving again. She was skeptical. Something must be afoot. 

 

When they first became the Rangers, she worried about what she’d do if it came to that. Now she knows she won't go. She will live in the ship if needed. But she can’t go. She has more than one family and she needs to stand by them.

 

Especially now that she has a date with Kim to look forward to.

 

She was really happy with that. Trini knew forwardness paid off in the end, but she never thought it would go so well. Kim had jumped and squealed and hugged her so hard. Hard enough she felt it. Hard in a way only another superpowered teenager would be able to.

 

Trini was sure that for an outsider they must have looked like those corny marriage proposals gone right.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” she yelled right next to her ear.

 

Honestly? She felt like doing the same so she just let Kim jump around with her without complaint. 

 

The Pink and Yellow Power Rangers now had a date to look forward to. 

 

They were also a bit scared of asking Zordon if it was allowed or not. Wouldn't change anything and the others were sure to be on their side. But between angering ancient beings and everything being just fine... they would rather have everything being just fine.

 

It's the sensible thing to wish for, after all. They’re both very anxious about their date.

 

“Should we like… go to Krispy Kreme so we can plan our date?” Kim asks resting herself practically on top of Trini.

 

“Wouldn’t that be a date already?” she answers without pushing the other girl away. Even if they were both sweaty and overheated from their training.

The boys say nothing about the very small shift in their behavior. Not that there was a big difference. The only thing unlike how it used to be is the fact that Trini complains less about Kim’s over touchy nature. Letting Kim drape herself on her with way less fuss. Kim always got what she wanted one way or another now it just took less time for her to get it.

 

“I don’t care! I just want to get on with it already!” Kim squeezed her. The girl seemed like she was going to vibrate out of her own skin.

 

“I don’t care either, actually. But can we at least take a shower and change clothes first, right?”

 

“Yes!” Kim jumps and starts getting her things startling the other Rangers. “Meet me there in one hour! No wait one hour and a half! Bye!” and then she bolts.

 

“Might as well go too.” she mumbles

 

“Hot date?” Zack's waggles his eyebrows at her.

 

“Actually, yes.” she blushes and then she is gone too.

 

Trini gets there first, obviously. Even with Kim’s head start. She chooses a good corner table for them. They’d have a good vision of the place without being on everyone’s line of sight. It makes her feel like a spy in an action movie. Which is silly. 

 

But being the secret identity of a superhero and a closeted gay makes one do silly things to not bring attention to oneself. 

 

Kim gets there when _on time_ was about to turn to _late_. She radiates giddiness and saunters to Trini’s table when she sees her. Looks around the place and nods in approval.

 

“I ordered that monstrosity you call a coffee.” Trini smirks

 

“Sorry if I don’t like to drown my coffee with a sea of sugar and cream.” Kim rolls her eyes with a smile. “Besides I got enough sweet right here.”

 

“Stop it!” Trini says flushing.

 

The moment was followed by a bit of silence. It wasn’t awkward exactly but also not as relaxed as usual. It’s weird going from friends to lovers. Especially when you can feel what the other person is feeling too. They knew most of each other already. It’s more of a question about how different they should act with one another. 

 

However, Kim didn’t take to any amount of awkwardness well.

 

“I mean we can’t know everything about each other, right?” Kim says a little nervous now under the other girl’s intense look. She felt the tenderness emanating from Trini, but since she was just sitting there staring at her with a sweet knowing smirk that only grew as time passed, it was a bit unnerving still. “There are still some things for us to share, right?” 

 

“Like?”

 

“I don’t know? Like… When I was little, I sneaked a raccoon inside my room and tried to raise it as a pet… didn’t work out. Me and my father ended up pretty scratched. We had to take rabies shots and everything.”

 

And Kim just kept throwing random pieces of information and odd occurrences. Because that’s what Kim does. Some fit very well the Cheerleader image that Trini first had of Kim. Frivolous and mean. These stories heavily featured Amanda and the rest of her posse. But many, many others were about Kim herself with her parents or any other relatives around her age being silly. She hid a lot from the school population apparently. Her odd interests and wild behavior. 

 

Her recklessness seemed to be the only thing that was the same. If sending a picture of her naked ex best-friend to her ex-boyfriend, then punching the teeth out of said ex-boyfriend, cutting her own hair in a school bathroom during detention and throwing herself and a girl she just met down a ravine wasn’t any indication of that… Trini sure as hell didn’t know what would be.  

 

“I used to be a cheerleader… you know, once upon a time…” Trini threw in between Kim’s quick ramble.

 

The comment did make Kim stop mid-sentence, however. 

 

“Wha-?” she chokes out interrupting her previous sentence. 

 

“You heard me…” Trini says trying to not look at Kim’s stupid and attractive face.

 

“O! M! G!” Very cheerleader like of her. “I can’t believe you were a cheerleader!!!” Kim squeals “That’s what you said right? When? Zack needs to know that!!” She quickly goes for her cell phone and unlocking its screen. 

 

Trini immediately lunges after it. Almost going over their table. “If you tell him. I’m breaking up with you.” Saying that seems to slow Kim enough that she gets the other girl’s phone.

 

“But… I already sent him a message.” Kim pouts. 

 

“How the fu-!?” and sure a message is shown to have just been sent. 

 

_OMG U WONT BLIEVE IT! TRIN WAS A CHEERLEADER!!!!_

 

“If you had stayed a cheerleader longer, you’d know…” Kim teases. Ignoring the phone that had started to buzz incessantly with probably answers and questions from Zack. “Also, what do you mean by breaking up with me?”

 

“We’re dating right?” Trini frowns. “Tho, I’m second guessing myself after you immediately told Zack, of all people, that I used to be a cheerleader.”

 

“Er… I actually sent that on the group chat.” Kim admits.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“But you said break up…” Trini slowly nods at Kim’s question. “So, you mean this is, like, official official? Like no trying things out first?”

 

“Yes? We know each other, know what we fell. I mean, for fucks sake, we feel what the other is feeling too. And honestly when it comes to you the last thing I wanna do is keep it casual. It’s not a one time type of thing. There is nothing wrong with doing that, I’ve been doing it a lot for almost two years, but…” she flushes again, and if Kim wasn't so dumbfounded at the other girl’s serious honesty, she’d probably have squealed at the adorableness that was a blushing Trini. “What I feel for you, and what I can feel you feel for me… is way more than that. And it wouldn't be fair to any of us if I wasn’t taking it seriously.”

 

Kim stay quiet for a while, jaw hanging, pretty much like when Trini ripped her graffitied locker door out. She was awed by the other girl. Trini always surprised her in the oddest ways. No wonder she had the feelings she had for the shorter girl. 

 

By the time Trini was starting to get nervous by the lack of answer, even with the surge of warmth through the Bond, Kim jumps making a victory pose and whisper yelling. “YES!” 

 

But they’re Rangers… and the world loves fucking it up with the Rangers. Why should they have quiet, meaningful moments? There comes a quartet of buffed up Putties throwing cars and ripping down a post. 

 

The lights on the Krispy Kreme, the others establishments and the streetlamps quickly go off. Sparks showering from the post ripped by one of the putties. Yells come from inside the restaurant and down the street where people could be seen fleeing from the rock creatures. 

 

“Shit.” both of them say together. Their armors itching to come out. 

 

Trini quickly pulls Kim by the hand feeling their armors gauntlets start to form where they had contact. Near the bathrooms, at the back, there was a door to the alleyway behind the restaurant. Trini pushes the door open coming with Kim right behind her. Luckily it was empty because their armor quickly covered them, the morphing coming unprompted.   

 

They quickly jump over the short building, that only had one floor above the restaurant, and landed not far from the monsters.

 

“ _You guys need help_?” Came through the coms installed by Billy a few months ago into their armors. He was very excited to discover they could modify them and add things to them to an extent. The girls had changed the looks of theirs, taking away the small heel their boots carried and making their chest plates more practical, without the weird boob armor piece.    

 

“No need. There is only four, but they’re the big ones.” Trini reports back.

 

“ _Everything is big compared to you, Crazy Girl._ ” Comes Zack’s voice over Jason’s reply. 

 

With the appearance of the two of them, people started to calm down a little, they were still rushing for cover but being way less frantic about it. Some even had started to pull their phones already to register the fight. 

 

“Ugh, we have to be careful with them…” Kim complaints shimmering her bow into existence and quickly shooting at one of the putties’ legs. 

 

“Try to not explode them, Kim! Let’s make them crumble.” Trini dashes bringing up her daggers and jumping at the one Kim had brought to its knee.   

With how much they were trying to be careful, they dragged the fight on for a while. Kim’s shots dealing a little less damage and acting more as a mean to stun and distract the things than anything else. While Trini worked fiercely on her demolition project. 

 

“ _Are you sure you don’t need help?_ ” Billy’s voice came through. “ _There is a news van and and the way they're showing it on the news they seem to be pretty close._ ”

 

“It’s fine. We’re just being careful. There is too many people around.” Trini pauses to answer, quickly being hit by a backhand and being thrown past Kim and into an overturned car. 

 

She can clearly hear Kim’s outraged gasp before the Pink Ranger drops her bow running at the culprit to punch it in the face. 

 

“ _Sorry…_ ” Billy mutters.

 

“It’s okay, Blue…” she stands up noticing that he had been correct. There _is_ a reporter _and_ a camera guy, very close to where she was now standing, using other debris as cover. 

 

She looks around seeing Kim deal with the two Putties that remained. She saw the severed hand of the one she had just brought down still holding the post it tried to use as a weapon. She grabs it and like a lumberman trying to cut a log in half she goes to hit the one trying to get Kim from behind. 

 

With its head shattered and more sparks raining from the post it quickly starts to crumble still trying to get to Kim on its way down. Managing to hit her in such a way that she is lobbed into the air. Trini rushes forward grabbing the other Ranger before she hit the ground. Leaving only one foe still standing.

 

“Best first date ever!” Kim laughs in Trini’s arm in a princess carry. 

 

“Let’s just get this over with, princess.” 

 

And forgoing any weapon they do exactly that. The fight wasn’t done quickly and they weren’t exactly overwhelmed even if it had been four of the big, more armored, type of Putty, but it was the first time they caused almost no damage to the surrounding area. The majority of the damage had been caused previously to the fight. So, it was a major success in Trini’s opinion.

 

 “Hey, Pink, Yellow! Why only the two of you were fighting today?” The reporter, a lithe young thing, with dirty blond hair and smart clothing quickly approaches them. 

 

They never gave interviews. The less they talked to people when out doing their Ranger thing the best. 

 

“We were on a date!” Kim says out of nowhere “Can you believe our luck?”

 

“ _Kim! What are you doing?_ ” Jason voice came through the coms. “ _Trini, do something._ ”

 

“So, you and him are dating?” She points at the Yellow armored being. The cameraman immediately turns focusing on her before going back to the reporter and the Pink Ranger.

 

“I’m trying to, yes… And it's _her_ , not _him_.” “Kim simply continues ignoring Jason. 

 

Their voices were modified by their armor. It’s not like they’d be able to recognize them.

 

“Blue, hack into Krispy Kreme’s and the surrounding area security cameras and wipe out everything. They can blame the blackout for it later.” Trini mumbles under her breath going up to Kim and the inquisitive reporter.

 

“Oh! We assumed you were the only girl in the group.” The reporter said. She was vibrating in excitement. She was the first one to grab an interview with one of the Rangers.

 

“Because the armor is pink?” Trini accidentally engages, holding back the desire to face palm herself.

 

“ _TRINI!_ ” Jason scolds.

 

“ _I say just go with it now… Just don’t give anything away… more than you already did… Throw them away as much as possible from our identities._ ” Billy suggests. 

 

“I mean, the voice too…” The reporter squeaks. It was clear that this was one of her first field assignment at least. “Are any other of you dating? Are you human or aliens? Are these things attacking us of alien origin?”

 

“No, kinda, yes.” Trini quickly answers grabbing Kim’s hand and pulling her a little. “We gotta go.” 

 

And with that she just keeps pulling the other Ranger, leaps into the nearby building and under the cover of the dark sprints into the distance, disappearing from view.

 

“ _That works too…_ ” Billy mumbled.

 

“ _We will talk tomorrow._ ” Jason grumbles and cuts out.

 

They’re getting closer to more residential areas when they drop their armor at a deserted and dark park. 

 

“I can’t believe that on our _first_ interview, we out ourselves!” Trini shakes her head, finally giving herself the facepalm this situation deserved.

 

“Technically… the _Rangers_ were outed. Not ourselves.” the taller girl nudges her with her elbow.

 

“Shut up, Kim…” she groans.

 

“Make me.” Kim challenges with a grin.

 

Which is immediately whipped out when Trini just grabs her pulling her down to her eye level and kissing her fiercely on the mouth. Her fingers intertwine in Kim’s short soft hair, holding it and slowly guiding the other girl’s head. Their eyes are promptly closed enjoying what they hoped would be a recurring thing.

 

They kiss for a long while before coming up for air.

 

Trini just holds Kim’s faces between her hands, tenderly looking at her with a soft smile. “God, Kim, you’re the stupidest smart person I know. I love you.” she adds fearlessly, before kissing the other girl again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could finish this here... not a bad place i noticed while writing the notes and posting it. 
> 
> But i think i'll try to wrap it more nicely maybe. sort of prologue thing. 
> 
> this thing was supposed to be more about them getting together than anything else and here they are together. so i'm gonna do that, a prologue, so i'm sure i'm actually finishing something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't think i'd take so long to actually finish it. But i also knew that i had told pretty much all that i really wanted with that story. Maybe i could have added a piece of smut about them but... meh. Also I didn't want to make their relationship about it or making it the thing that cemented their relationship. I also wanted to leave it in a way that shows that their lives still goes on. There are still worries and things to solve and stuff like that, but that they were happy and doing it together. 
> 
> So this is where i leave you guys with this particular story. Thanks for reading. <3

The little tidbit about the Pink and Yellow Rangers dating explodes quickly on the news. Also the fact they’re both girls. There was already a joke about them being a Rainbow Squad, but after that the LGBT community had pretty much adopted them as some sort Mascots.

 

Then after another fight Pink had boldly informed the reporter that once again tried to approach them, that she was Bi not a Lesbian, and very happy with her relationship, thank you very much. 

 

That just stirred even more the community. Out couples would often post pictures of themselves in Pink and Yellow clothing. Discussion about ship names flooded twitter and other on-line spaces, Pink-Lemonade being apparently the favorite. New lesbian and Bi flags designs surged. 

 

There were some mean conservative parties and religious groups who made noise against them. But mostly the world favored them. More positive talks about the LGBT community had started to appear and anti bullying and anti homophobia PSAs started to be given at school. More couples started to come out too.

 

And then the interviews attempts started to show a very different approach. Obviously the other questions still came up. They gathered that maybe the Rangers were some sort of Human and Alien hybrid, given Yellow’s answer, protecting the earth and  _ something _ from these other Alien invaders. But with their new openness about more frivolous information and the public interest over it, the media latched at anything they could get.

 

“Maybe… we should give them a little information about these things.” Billy suggested. “Nothing that will point to us, but little things that will make them feel like they know us.”

 

“We can’t… Zordon said…” Jason try to say but is quickly cut of by Zack.

 

“Zordon doesn’t need to know.” when he saw the glare given by their leader he shrugged, rolling his eyes. “What I’m trying to say is. We’re not telçling anyone our identity. But our world is different from wherever and _ whenever _ he comes from. We can always keep deleting footage of us near Ranger activity, but we also can’t account for everything.”

 

“That’s true. People will always have their phones out near an attack.” Kim mumbled.

 

“Bunch of careless gossipers.” Trini snickered against her girlfriend shoulder where she was snuggling.

 

“There is also the possibility of drones.” Billy pointed out. “I was able to install some sort of scan for surveillance on our Armors on the last update and I'm almost finished with the teleport function, but I really think the most we distract them with little things like our favorite color, food and things like that, the less they will focus on other things like the Crystal.”

 

“This is our team… not Zordon’s, right?” Jason smiled at his friends. “You’re right. We’ll be careful but we do things our way. He is a mentor not the boss of us.”

 

Their new more ‘careless’ approach with the News did cause a bit of tension with the ancient Alien stuck in a wall but even him had to accept and relent that they’re were not his team and this planet was not his home planet either.

 

Other weird things started to happen too. Like Trini’s mom trying to talk to her about lesbianism and hero worship. And the weirdest part was that it was in a positive light. 

 

She had said she was sorry about what she had made Trini go through. That she now knew that it wasn’t something that Trini chose to do to punish her or something, and that she was the one punishing Trini about something that was simply her. She hoped they would one day be able to go back to the relationship they used to have before she caught her almost kissing another girl. She even asked if she was seeing or interested in any girls from school. 

 

At that point Trini was just so flustered and confused that she just mustered an excuse about having a school project to work with Zack and ran out of the house. 

 

June stopped asking for drug tests and stopped complaining about her clothes choice. The music still bothered her a little and she still tried to convince her to use a dress at least once in a while. But the relentless questioning kept happening. They just changed a bit. Now it was questions about the friends she knew Trini had, and if there was no girlfriends or crushes that she was hiding from them. That she could and should bring them to meet the family if she had any.

 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of your family, Trini!” she would often finish a rant with.

 

And Trini almost missed the way it was before… Well that’s a lie, she was just completely weirded out and didn’t know how to deal with this new version of her mother. Apparently she started to go to therapy and the shrink, who also had a gay kid, suggested that June started to frequent groups of parents of LGBT youth. The Pope and the local Catholic Church that she frequented getting a more gay friendly approach helped too. 

 

“I’m also kinda bothered with all those people wearing our colors.” Kim had said one day during lunch.

 

“There are so many merch with us on it…” Zack pointed out. “We should patent it.”

 

“That would put a big neon sign on us…” Jason pointed out.

 

“I think I saw Liz and her girlfriend using pink and yellow shirts the other day. Apparently she came out.” Trini commented. The girls parents must have gone through a change of heart much like her mother had. Or Liz just stopped caring about it and they weren’t so awful that they kicked her out of her home.

 

“Yes! They took a picture for the next edition of the school newspaper.” Billy enthused. “I helped them with their computers and saw the picture! It’s really cute. The pink shirt had Return to Yellow if lost. And the yellow one had Return to Pink if lost.”

 

“That’s…” Jason starts feeling a little unsure.

 

“Corny.” Trini supplies.

 

“So very corny.” Zack agrees with a bark of laughter.

 

“Kinda sweet though.” Kim giggles looking at her girlfriend with mischief in her eyes.

 

“We’re so  _ not _ doing that.” the shorter girl stress.

 

And Trini got her way with that at first. They had so many things happening that she had completely forgotten about that. They had a new enemy in town. One that was not a Putty but a weird scorpion lady who very creatively called herself Scorpina. 

 

She summoned Putties too, but they were a little different than the ones called by Rita. They had some weird golden sheen to them and looked more metallic than rock. Thankfully they had only one form and were a bit smaller even if a bit more durable. They also didn’t appear in larger numbers as Rita’s one would do.

 

Scorpina was kind of a pain, but easier to deal than Rita. Even when she started to transform into a monstrous form that caused them to call their Zords and form the giant robot once again. The fight was faster and way less destructive. The fight happened mostly away from the city, but some train tracks were lost, causing a week of supply shortage while they fixed the trails. 

 

But what really got people’s attention out of that fight wasn’t the lack of city property destruction, or the shortage of supplies, or even the reappearance of the Giant Robot and another Alien lady. What got everyone's attention was that in their celebration of a good fight, in the view of everyone, especially the news chopper that circled them while they stood on top of the Megazord, Kim just grabbed and dipped her, full armor still, and reenacted their own version of that famous sailor and nurse kiss from the V-day.          

 

It wasn’t really a kiss given they still had their helmet on, with the visors shut, but it was a hell of a scene and the news where very fast in capitalizing in it. It was the thing most commented about the whole fight against Scorpina. They quickly ghosted over the fight, the damage and the enemies and focused completely on the celebratory kiss.

 

On the internet, gifs and stills of the kiss quickly had blown up. It even became sort of a challenge. Numerous couples would post pictures of them doing the kiss, wearing their colors and sometimes even wearing plastic Ranger masks.

 

They had gotten used to that sort of repercussions to their actions. But nothing would ever prepare them, especially Trini and Kim, to see Amanda and Rebecca wearing cheap carnival Ranger’s masks posing for a picture mimicking their kiss in the middle of the school hall in front of pretty much everyone.

 

“That’s just wrong in so many ways…” Jason shuddered to the agreement of the others.

 

“I can’t believe she stole our kiss!” Kim whined. “That fucking bitch.”

 

Trini just agreed and patted Kim’s shoulder. Such was the price of fame and secret identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that came to my mind about this chapter was 'The Kiss' the scene just popped into my head and the rest of the chapter just came after. I've been remembering about this fic and concluding it for a while, but never really knew how. Be thankful for random bursts of inspiration. Because i sure am.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if I'll do more. I'll try if there is enough interest obviously. But even if so I'll try to keep it somewhat of a short affair so I can actually finish it.
> 
> Hope it's amusing at least.
> 
> ps.: I tried my best beta'ing it myself. so sorry for mistakes. it's 5 AM and english is not my first language.
> 
> Edit: Okay, so I'll do more... Am doing actually, but I'm also traveling right now and writing on my cell. I want to look at it on my PC before posting because I have a easier time editing then. I'll be back home by night on the 29th... So on the next day I might be posting a new chapter. I'll also continue writing when I have the time during my travel so I have as much content as possible while I'm wired into this idea.


End file.
